1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data reception apparatus, a data reception method, and a program for data reception.
2. Related Art
An infrared (Infrared-ray) data communication scheme conforming to the InfraRed Data Association (IrDA) standard has been widely adopted in a variety of information technology devices such as PDA, personal computers, mobile phones, portable printers and the like. In order to achieve data transfer of large-volume content in a high speed manner (i.e., transfer rate), the IrSimple was adopted as the international communication standard in August 2005 (refer to “ITX E-Globaledge Corporation and two other companies, Press Release, [Online], Aug. 26, 2005, NTT Docomo, Inc., Retrieved on Jul. 17, 2006, the Internet <URL:http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/info/news_release/page/20050826.html>”). It is expected that the IrSimple standard will be adopted in new applications in addition to conventional ones. The IrSimple standard encompasses communication procedures for not only two-way communication but also one-way communication. For example, the adoption of one-way communication procedures for the purpose of transferring image data from a data transmission apparatus such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, just to name but a few, to a data reception apparatus such as a printer or the like makes it possible for a user to enjoy a high-speed data communication. In such an example, the reception apparatus operates in a standby state that allows the reception apparatus to receive a connection signal that is transmitted at a low speed. Once the reception apparatus receives the slow-transfer-rate connection signal, the reception apparatus can receive data signals that are transmitted in a high speed. In this context, the data signals contain image data.
Disadvantageously, if the user directs the data transmission apparatus to the data reception apparatus at a delayed timing while they intend to perform one-way communication in accordance with the IrSimple standard, the data reception apparatus fails to receive (i.e., cannot receive) the connection signal sent from the data transmission apparatus. If such a failure happens, the data reception apparatus continues to wait for a data connection signal that is sent in a low speed. Therefore, it has been conventionally difficult for the user to conveniently know whether the one-way communication they attempted to perform conforming to the IrSimple standard is successfully processed or not.